Mega-Man X vs. Garfield
B651C265-24DF-48A5-83C7-AAC3D788CA2F.jpeg|Psychomaster35 1A35E95B-EC32-47AF-983A-4E5BBCFEA266.jpeg|SentryNeo Mega-Man X of Megaman X (nominated by Psychomaster35) fights Garfield of Garfield (nominated by Emperor Dedede)! Who will win round one of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: I was disappointed. Still disgusted with the disappointing way that the previous match the mysterious figure looked at the blue robot and noticed that he could manipulate it. ???: I heard that you were in another tournament, time for a software change. Mega-Man X was wondering around in a field of wheat. This gave him a relaxed feeling but was still confused about where he was. If that did not confuse him it was the shift of temperature as he approached a frozen lake. Mega-Man X: Where am I? Maybe if I find someone, they can help me out. Mega-Man X continues to walk until he sees a figure in the distance. He then starts to run towards it. Garfield then started to shoot at Mega-Man X, thinking that he was the same person that was responsible for the ladies, floating corpse. However, the maverick sensors went off identifying that cat as a maverick. Mega-Man X: Target Found! Mega-Man X and Garfield then charged at each other with laser guns ready. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!! FIGHT!!! Melee (Cues Mega-Man X4- Boss Battle) 60 Mega-Man X: You will die Maverick scum! Garfield: What the! Mega-Man X charges up a shot and fires, but the lasagna-loving cat avoids it and leaps at X, shooting the hunter's face multiple times. Garfield then sticks a saucy bomb to the Maverick Hunter and retreats away, preparing to come back in for another strike. Mega-Man X would destroy this plan as he threw the bomb and caused it to explode on Garfield with a shot. Garfield: MMMM... Mozilla sa... 52 Mega-Man X then greeted a slash with the saber as the cartoon cat was sent into the air. In a series of blasts and slashes, Garfield realized that this was no joke as he slams hard into the ground. Garfield then grabbed his side as he slowly bleeds from the wounds. Garfield: You want to play like this, I can do that! A strange aura happened as several items were drawn into existence like a sword, a healing potion and a pair of roller skates. Garfield was quick to activate the items as he quickly attacked the maverick hunter. 42 Mega-Man X: This is ridiculous! Mega-Man X charges a shot and runs at Garfield. He prepares to shoot but the house cat avoids the attack once more and comes in and tries to explode X with the sword, but was not successful. Mega-Man X takes this opportunity to grab Garfield and throw him headfirst into the frozen lake. 34 Garfield's face makes a crunchy noise as his face looks mixed as his eyes were swirly. Mega-Man X took advantage as he slashed the cat's sword in half. The maverick hunter then punched him to the ground and charged a blast and was about to blast his brains out. Garfield: Help. With the help of cartoon magic, an iron anvil appeared out of nowhere and hit Mega-Man X in the back of his head. This caused the Maverick Hunter to fall back as he saw that Garfield turned into his superhero form as the two clashed in the middle of the lake. 25 Mega-Man X: This maverick is tough. Garfield: I am not a maverick kid! Mega-Man X gets up and equips the Speed Burner, and shoots bursts of fire at Garfield, which charges at him. Mega-Man X charges up a powerful X Buster shot, which he knows will take out the house cat. The two foes face and before Mega-Man X can fire his final shot, Garfield's electrocutes the X Buster, disabling it for now. 20 Garfield: Time for me to put you out of commission! Garfield then in a quick second set up two rigged lasagna and threw them at the maverick hunter. The bombs in the lasagna blew up in X's face as he was sent into the freezing water. Garfield: Its time for some victory food! Mega-Man X: I am not done yet! X had reappeared in his final form with a giant buster that made the cat the size of an ant. 10 Garfield: Victory is in my grasp, your blaster is a death trap. Mega-Man X: Not quite! Mega-Man X then starts to grab his Z-Saber as his blaster powered up. This widened Garfield's eyes as the Maverick Hunter unleashes an assault on the superhero cat. Mega-Man X then sends Garfield in the air with a punch and repeatedly slashes him until his arms and legs are severed off. With this he blasted away, vaporizing Garfield and evaporated the frozen lake behind him. K.O. Mega-Man X then descends from the skies and lands on the bottom of what was the frozen lake. He then looks at his Buster which was disabled from the battle. However, a green aura appears and makes his X Buster working again. Mega-Man X: This is just like last time. This time I will not fail and get rid of this despot. Mega-Man X then runs out of the lake and into a small village in the horizon. Results ???: Do not get your hopes up. With that software change, anyone you engage with will be automatic hostiles. As a result it will make things interesting for me. However, this result was ineviable, what a pathetic combatant. This melee's winner is Mega-Man X by Death!!! (Cues Mega Man X- Stage Clear) Winning Combatant: Mega-Man X: 49 Garfield: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 4 Death: 45 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Mega-Man X's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Animal vs Robot Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees